


Black as Him

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Leather Jackets, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Rose, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Scowling at the bright colors in the wardrobe room, the Doctor inhaled the scent of animal hide and his eyes finally fell on a worn leather jacket.





	Black as Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: the the distinct smell and feel of leather.

The Doctor staggered away from the console, his mind crying out in agony. It felt so empty. Except for the mournful hum of the TARDIS inside his head, he was completely alone. Why had he survived?! The killer of his own kind, he’d had no desire to live. 

He stumbled to the wardrobe room, shedding the clothes of a murderer with each step. Scowling at the bright colors, he inhaled the scent of animal hide and his eyes finally fell on a worn leather jacket. Black as his soul. Perfect. He slipped it on, armor to shut out the universe.


End file.
